


You are my love

by MochiTalesm



Category: The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cute, Edging, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lovers, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Touching, Vampires, quick, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTalesm/pseuds/MochiTalesm
Summary: A small story where both boys find out each other's feelings, and it all started with a small kiss. Just a quick story with Rudolph as the top. He seems sort of the one in control in this story, so that's why I made him the top.
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	You are my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. So don't be surprised if it's not what you're used to. I'm still getting used to this :)

Rudolph wasn't used to having a human, a mortal, around. But now that he was friends with one, it was weird to not have one around. Or at least, it was weird to not have a certain one around. That certain one being Tony Thompson. The boy who helped save his clan three years ago. 

Tony was homeschooled, so he had different breaks than normal mortals. That’s why he was there, again, in October. Rudolph waited all day and night for Tony who had said he would arrive around the same time as last year. Although Rudolph was based this off of what Tony had said last year and he wasn’t certain if he was coming or not. 

“Are you still waiting?” Anna, his younger sister, said. She looked out the window to the moonlit sky. Rudolph just huffed deeply. He didn’t move from his spot, nor did he answer her. And, as if right on cue, Tony’s parents' car drove up onto the bridge. Rudolph jumped up from his spot, turned from the window and flew down the stairs. He passed at the bottom of the stairs where his mother and father stood.

“Where are you flying to in such a hurry?” His father asked. 

Anna shouted down from her spot on top of the stairs, “Tony just arrived!”

Rudolph didn’t waste any time with the silly questions and flew until he was at the front door. He fell to the ground and began to comb through his hair to try and settle it. Then, he opened it. And right in front of him, was his best friend who just happened to also be his first love. 

“Rudolph,” The other exhaled, Tony’s face brightened up when he saw the paler boy. He opened his arms and Rudolph jumped into the hug. “This past year has been so hard without you.”

“Are you saying you missed me?” Rudolph teased.

“Are you saying you didn't miss me?” Tony chimed back as he pulled back to look the other in the eyes. 

“I did,” They both said at the same time before they paused and laughed loudly. They let go of each other, but they weren't far apart. Just inches from each other's side. Tony’s parents had left them alone, moving their stuff to the room they would be sharing. 

…………………… 

Tony and Rudolph stood on top of the roof, hand in hand, and looked out into the distance. Rudolph took one step off and Tony followed. Tony started to giggle, Rudolph looked towards him and his heart swelled. The smile on Tony’s face was Rudolph's favorite. All he had to do was let him fly around and he was this happy.

“What are you staring at?” Rudolph snapped out of it, a small blush spread across his face. 

“Nothing, I was just noticing how much fun you were..uh, having,” Rudolph gulped and turned forward. He soon picked up speed to try and hide his embarrassment. Tony didn’t say anything, he just relaxed and enjoyed the ride while watching all the scenery fly by. 

……………………..

They were both now in the room where they first met all those years ago. They had to head back early since both Rudolph and Tony were extremely tired. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I made this my room while you were gone, so we’ll have to share while you're here.” Tony just smiled and nodded his head. Rudolph looked around the room. The only thing that changed was the closet he used to sleep in was moved back and now laid a black coffin. Thinking about it, he hadn’t been sleeping in it lately. He had used the bed as soon as he found out it still had the smell of Tony on it. A small blush crept across his face just imagining it. He only started using this room because it reminded him of Tony. His old room used to be just two doors down from this one. But to Rudolph, that was too much space from the boy he loved. 

“So…” Tony began, sitting on the bed, pushing his hands along the blanket under him, “I heard you met a girl this year. A vampire, around your age.”

Rudolph stopped and turned to him. “Where did you hear such a weird statement from?”  
  
Tony’s eyes stayed on the ground, he began to shift on the bed nervously. “Anna told me. Over the phone I mean. We began to text each other last year when I told her how to use phones. She’s sort of been updating me when something happens here with you-- Or uh her I guess.” 

“Ugh that girl,” Rudolph mumbled. He turned to Tony and walked until he was in front of him, he forced the others to chin up to look at him. “I can tell you right now there is no such girl here and there probably never will be such a girl for me.” He smiled at Tony, who sat shocked. 

“Never? Are you sure? Don’t you need to find a partner? A lover?”

“I never said I wouldn’t find a partner or a lover, just not a vampire girl from here.” 

Tony pierced his lips and looked off to the side of Rudolph. “So you still plan to take a female lover,” This was mumbled, but Rudolph could easily hear it. A blush spread across both their faces as a long, heavy silence followed. 

Tony tried to move away, but Rudolph tightened his grip around his chin. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough so he wouldn't get away so easily. “Tony,” he whispered, “What did you mean by that?”

Tony’s eyes grew and his mouth opened but nothing came out, his eyes moved from Rudolph to space behind him multiple times. So much, it even made Rudolph think someone was there. But since he couldn’t sense anyone, he didn’t look. 

Rudolph sighed and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s opened mouth. Tony gasped and Rudolph smiled down at him. “Come on, Tony, won’t you tell me what you meant? I might even reward you for telling me.”

With this, Tony nodded slowly. His eyes not leaving Rudolphs’. “I don’t want you to find a girlfriend.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I want you all to myself. I like you, Rudolph.” Tony's blush darkened, realizing what he had just said he tried to turn away. But Rudolph wouldn't let him. 

“I like you too, Tony. I’ve liked you for so long, you have no idea.” With that, he leaned down. His face only inches away, he tightened his grip on the other and leaned forward. Now, if either of them talked or just twitched, their lips would touch. Tony waited. He moved his eyes from the other's lips back up to their eyes. Rudolph smirked and closed his eyes, slowly touching their lips together. It was a long, slow kiss. Filled with Rudolph's love only. That was until Tony kissed him back. 

There was no lust, just passion. Want that had piled up over the years from each touch and each unnoticed glance they gave the other. All were let out with a final kiss to show how much the other meant to them. 

Rudolph pulled back and looked at the male he loved for years now, whose face was still blushed red and whose eyes very slowly fluttered open. Tony’s eyes were only half opened when he looked back into Rudolphs. His hands, which had finally let go of their tight grips on the sheet, rose and wrapped around the paler male’s neck. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. This kiss was quick and short, just a small peck before he leaned back. 

“You know, this just makes you mine now,” Rudolph said as he moved his hands from the others face down to his waist. He easily picked him up and directed for Tony to wrap his legs around Rudolph's waist. Which he did. Their bodies were flush up against each other as Rudolph slowly laid down Tony on the pillows and then laid on top of him. Tony’s face was in the crook of Rudolph's neck and his grip relaxed a bit. 

“I’m so tired,” Tony yawned out. It kind of felt like everything they just did was… normal. Like they’ve done it a million times before. 

“Yeah me too.” 

They both moved their heads to look at each other, laughing when their eyes met. Rudolph moved one of his hands up to Tony’s face and softly stroked it. Just as Tony moved his hand to stroke the back of Rudolph's head. They both happily sighed. Doing this until they ended up passing out. 

………….

The next night they woke up late, wrapped up into each other's arms. Rudolph was the first to wake up. He looked down at the male he hoped would soon be his boyfriend. Over the night their position had changed. Now they were on their sides and Tony laid up against his chest. His arms wrapped around Rudolph's waist loosely. Rudolph's heart fluttered in his chest. These were the moments he was going to remember forever. This would be the time he saw when he thought about Tony. 

Rudolph leaned closer and kissed the top of Tony’s head. Hugging him a little tighter. Which caused the other to shift. Tony then started to stretch out his arms and gave out a high pitch squeak, he didn't notice the other boy staring at him yet. Rudolph was admiring the smaller male. Tony then looked up, he finally opened his eyes. 

“Did you…. Hear all that?” Tony mumbled out in his ‘i just woke up’ voice. 

Rudolph softly chucked. “Of course I did, my love. Honestly, it was very adorable.” 

Tony pierced his lips and looked away. “What time is it anyway?”

“Since I can’t see any light outside, somewhere after eight o’clock?”

“Then it should be around time for breakfast, right? I skipped dinner yesterday to fly around with you.”

“Yes yes, but we need to change. We’re still in our clothes from yesterday.” Rudolph smiled and sat up, he then removed the other's hand from him reluctantly. Then, Tony sat up and crawled off the bed to look for clothes in his suitcase. 

…………………..

Once they were dressed, yes in different rooms, they flew downstairs hand in hand. 

The only breakfast was the usual, which made Tony’s stomach turn and Rudolph tightened his grip on Tony’s hand when he saw his face. It wasn’t that surprising to see them still holding hands since they often forgot to let go when they were not flying anymore. 

“How about we go to the gas station and pick up a few things?” Rudolph said, trying to get that look off of Tony’s face. Tony looked up and his gaze softened and he happily sighed. He nodded his head and Rudolph took both of them off the ground before they took off for another adventure. 

……………

They came back about thirty minutes later with two bags of stuff. One filled with items Tony wanted and the second with what Rudolph bought. Though, neither of them knew what the other one had in their bags since they checked out at different times. 

Tony sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a box of cinnamon toast crunch and a small carton of milk. He ran off to find a bowl, pulling away from Rudolph. Who huffed and flew up to the room to quickly put away his bag. When he came back, Tony sat there with his bowl filled.

Rudolph sat down and watched the other eat. 

“What’s in your bag?” Tony said in-between bites of food. 

“Not important at the moment. What else do you have in your bag?” 

Rudolph opened it up to show simple things like sweets and even a peach tea. He swished his hands through it to show that the back was also dried seaweed, but that was all. 

“Nothing special, just food.”

………………

They were back in the room, wanting to spend as much time together as possible. Rudolph was giving gentle kisses to Tony’s head who laid and the sheets next to him. That was until someone began knocking at the door, causing Rudolph to groan. He hoped they would just.. Go away. When it was clear they were not leaving, he got up to see who it was that dared to annoy his time with his boyfriend(?). 

“Hey, is Tony in here?” Anna asked, trying to peer over her brother's shoulders into the room. 

“Well, where else would he be,” Rudolph mumbled. Knowing this only meant trouble. Anna had this habit since she first met Tony to try and make him fall for her. It was honestly annoying to Rudolph, who always had to make him snap out of his trance-like state. He never seemed to fully remember the things he said to Anna during these times. 

“Okay great. Can I see him real quick? I’ve been working on this new spell I want to try on him.” She tried to push her way in but was unable to move her brother. 

“No, you may not. Now, If you’ll excuse me, I was busy doing something.” With that, he shut the door and locked it. She continued to say something, but it was slightly muffled. At least enough where Tony couldn’t hear it. And if he couldn’t hear it, then Rudolph saw no purpose in repeating it. 

Rudolph climbed back into bed and towered over the smaller male. Tony just smiled up at him. “What’s with you lately? You seem quiet compared to usual,” Rudolph asked, leaning down and pecking his cheek. 

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just still processing everything. I mean, I’m still trying to process this all as reality. I’ve loved you since the day we saved your clan. Each time you came to save me just made me fall harder.”

Rudolph stopped and looked into the eyes of the other which held nothing but the truth in them. Honestly, Rudolph could look into them all night. “You love me, Tony? It seems like we fell in love for the same reasons. Each time you saved me I would fall a little bit faster. Then, even way after, just having you here with me every October makes me fall. With the way you smile, laugh, move, and even wake up in the morning.” The last part was just to tease Tony, which work as he moved his hands to cover his now strawberry face.

“I forgot we fell asleep together like that and didn’t mean to wake up like a dog..” It was mumbled because of Tony’s soft way of talking when he was embarrassed and because his hands were covering his face, but Rudolph heard enough of it to laugh gently at his loved one. 

Tony leaned forward and kissed Rodolph’s lips softly. That’s when Rudolph put his hands behind his back and neck to pull Tony closer and deepened the kiss. Tony put his arms around the neck of Rudolph and then their bodies were smashed together once more. They gave little kisses, just long and slow. Until Rudolph bit at Tony’s lip softly and ran his tongue over the spot he bit. 

Tony gasped at the feeling and, in that little moment of opening, Rudolph slithered his tongue in and moved over his teeth. At the feeling, Tony slowly moved his tongue out to meet the others. 

It was slow, how their tongues met and moved together. Both of them wanted more but weren't sure how to make the next move. Not wanting to scare the other away. 

Rudolph was the one to move first. He slid his hand down from the other's neck to his chest and rubbed small circles. Tony loosened his grip around the neck of the other to allow him more space to move. 

Rudolph took this as a way of saying the other was all for it, so he moved his hand lower to the edge of his shirt. Stopping the kiss, he looked into the other's eyes. Tony just nodded softly, shivering at the feeling of Rudolph's cold fingers on the sliver of skin that showed from the hoodie. 

Rudolph pushed the others hoodie up to show the delicate skin under. He admired it for a moment, slowly drawing patterns along his chest with his index finger. Tony gasped now and then when Rudolph would get too close to one of his nipples. Rudolph smiled and would continue to push closer before he backed away. 

“Please..” Tony wined. 

“Please what, my love?”

“Please just touch me.”

“Since you asked so nicely, of course, I will.” Rudolph opened his palm and rubbed it over one nipple. His hand was cold and it made Tony squirm. Goosebumps rose from his skin, while Rudolph planted gentle kisses from his chin to his chest in one straight line. He kissed around the nipple which didn’t have his palm directly on it making Tony gasp out and then squeak with each kiss around. 

Tony removed his hand from the other neck and pushed it through Rudolph's dark hair. His fingers pulled on it gently, which caused Rudolph’s lips to accidentally touch Tony’s nipple. The direct contact caused Tony to jump up and moan at the feeling. Rudolph watched him closely. His eyes scanned him over before he leaned down and licked the nipple. He wanted to see that reaction again. Just like before, Tony moaned at the new sensation and bucked up. 

Rudolph kept this up. He licked and sucked on the other nipples since he switched every so often to try and even out the pleasure. Tony would whine at the sensation and try to buck up but Rudolph’s other hand would push him down. 

Tony pulled on his hair until they were face to face. Tony looked into his eyes with a pouting face. Rudolph chuckled and kissed him softly, just a small kiss. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll touch you much more.” Rudolph's hand fell to Tony’s jeans and rubbed his covered dick. Which made Tony buck up, or at least try to since he was still being held down. 

“Shhh shhh, good boys don’t whine.” Tony blushed darkened, if that was even possible, as he stopped his whining and instead tried to gasp and moan when he felt good. “There we go. That’s perfect, my love.”

Rudolph rubbed in a circular motion around Tony’s dick. Slowly he moved his hand to undo the button, he unzipped his pants and slipped his hand in. Tony tried to thrust his hips up to the sudden touch but he couldn’t. 

“Just enjoy the slow touching, I promise to give you something so much better in a moment.” 

Tony didn’t know what else to do but nod and tried to relax. He softened his grip on the other's hair. Now and then he would moan and move to the sensation. It wasn’t enough and he knew he was supposed to enjoy it, but it was hard. 

Rudolph slowly inched down while peppering Tony’s body with kisses. He leaned forward and kissed his clothed dick, he sat up and pulled on the jeans. Which gave Tony the signal to lift his hips to help Rudolph. Rudolph pulled his pants down to his ankles, then Tony kicked them off. 

For some reason, it took Tony until now to feel embarrassed. He tried to use his hoodie to cover himself. He nervously looked at Rudolph who smiled gently at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s okay, we’re taking things slowly. I’ll only touch you in ways you want to be touched.” Rudolph pushed Tony’s hand, just enough against him to ask him to move. He didn’t want to force him. Tony moved his hands slowly. Rudolph took his hand and kissed it softly. He pulled Tony’s hand back to his hair. Then he went down and pushed Tony’s leg open, kissing the area around his cock. 

Tony tugged on Rudolph's hair, “Ah that feels… so go.. good!” He tried to say in between moans. Rudolph had made it to Tony's dick and was giving little kisses and licks to the tip. He licked from the top down to the base, listening to the moans. He began to grind on the bed, each moan that came out of Tony’s mouth made him want to touch himself. But he wanted to give all his attention to Tony… So he would have to deal with indirect pleasure until he could please Tony.

Rudolph slowly put Tony in his mouth. He tried hard to avoid his teeth, not wanting to hurt his lover. He had to monitor his body strangely, trying to avoid his teeth. His tongue swished over the slit and licked up the precum spilling out. Rudolph had to hold Tony down so he wouldn't thrust up and hit one of his teeth. 

Rudolph rolled his hips to the movement of his tongue. His pants were feeling way too tight, he wanted to take them off or at least unbutton them. He was shocked he lasted this long with them on. 

“Ah wait, I’m g… gon...na cum!” That’s when Rudolph slipped off him. Which earned a loud whine from the boy under him. He only smirked and moved up to kiss the others forehead. “Why..” He panted out, trying to reach out and touch himself. Rudolph stopped him. He sat up and pushed down on Tony’s hands. 

“Let me undress first,” Rudolph said, a growl in his voice. He let go of Tony and slipped off his jacket. Then his shirt. Finally, he slid his hand down his body closer to his pants. Watching Tony who was watching his hands closely. His member twitched now and then, it still leaked precum which seemed to bother Tony who would look now and then at it. 

As soon as Rudolph unbuttoned his pants, he instantly felt so much better. He slid off his pants and tossed them in the pile with his other clothes. He kept his underwear on. He was so busy trying to get comfortable, he didn’t notice that Tony brought his hand up to cup Rudolph's member. Rudolph gasped and leaned over Tony. His hand falling right next to Tony’s head. Tony watched Rudolph closely as he gasped and grunted with each touch.

“Are you also close?” Tony whispered. Rudolph nodded his head. He leaned down and sucked softly on the other neck, which earned him little gasps and pants. Rudolph completely forgot about the idea that he was supposed to please Tony first and just allowed him to touch him. 

Soon, Tony pushed his hand into the others briefs and slowly began to jerk him off. He quickened his pace when Rudolph began to thrust into his hand. Rudolph stopped and pushed Tony’s hand. He was so close, but he couldn’t unless Tony got off as well. 

He moved until Both Tony and his dick were together. He looked into Tony’s eyes who showed how excited he was. Rudolph took both of them in his hand, Tony put his hand on top to help out. Rudolph started slowly after all Tony hadn’t been touched in a while. He quickened his pace any time Tony’s hand would tighten around his. Soon enough, Tony was a mess of moans and Rudolph couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“It’s okay, my love,” Rudolph panted out, “You can cum now.” Tony didn’t even respond. His body was shaking at the feeling. He was so close now.

He moved both of his hands to Rudolph’s shoulders and dug his nails into them. Rudolph moved his hand and covered Tony’s mouth. He knew the next moan wasn’t going to be as low as the others. Tony’s body twitched as he reached his climax, he threw his head back and bit on to Rudolph's hand. Rudolph clicked his tongue and continued to touch Tony throughout his climax. While doing so, he also came. Both of them mixed on top of Tony’s sweater, which he had forgotten to take off earlier. 

They relaxed against their foreheads together. As they calmed down, Rudolph gave a gentle kiss to Tony. 

“I feel like I didn’t kiss you enough throughout,” He sighed while he rolled over onto the bed. Tony just laughed.

“We were both too busy for that.” He sat up just enough to take off his hoodie. Which he rolled into a ball and tossed it with Rudolph's clothes, before moving under the blankets. His legs felt like jelly, tonight was way more than he was used to. He rarely jerked off in the first place. Let alone get blowjobs or be forced to edge. 

Without saying anything else, Rudolph opened his arms and welcomed Tony onto his chest. Rudolph drew patterns on Tony's body. He admired his loved one until, like the other male, fell asleep.

………………..

That next night they woke up the same as before. Wrapped in each other's arm. 

“You know something Rudolph… You keep making me skip dinner,” Tony pouted as he looked over to his lover who was off the bed in search of clothes for both of them. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise you,” He winked at Tony before he tossed the boy some clothes to change into. He turned and started to change. 

“By the way.. Where did you learn all of that? The.. touching and everything?”

Rudolph turned with a blush spread across his face. “I uh… I also started to use the internet while you were gone. And found a few things on the internet. Actually,” He stopped and walked to one of the drawers next to the bed. He pulled one open and took out the bag he bought earlier. Tony perked up when the bag was tossed on the bed. He moved to open it, and almost fell off the bag when he saw what was inside. “I also learned about lube and condoms. So whenever you’re ready, I’m here for you.”

Tony didn’t say anything, he just closed the bag and went back to change. His face was tomato red, and he couldn’t look at the other male who was trying to silently laugh but failed. 

“I love your reactions the most,” He said, as he tried to stop himself.

“Yeah well… I love you the most,” Tony huffed out. Rudolph smiled to himself. 

“Yeah, I love you too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so I hope you enjoyed. I have a wide variety of ships and a lot of them might be just mindless one-shots. But I want to make a Clyde x Token slow-burner soon. I hope you'll show your support through the comments on what you want to see more of. 
> 
> ships include:  
> (south park)  
> token x Clyde  
> stan x kyle  
> tweek x Craig  
> Kenny x Butters
> 
> (from the Hollow)  
> Kai x Adam
> 
> (Harry Potter)  
> Potter x Draco
> 
> (Assassination Classroom)  
> Karma x Nagisa
> 
> (Adventure Time)  
> Marshall x Gumball  
> Marceline x Bubblegum
> 
> (BMC)  
> Jeremy x Michael   
> Rich x Jake 
> 
> (DEH)  
> Connor x Evan  
> and many more but those are just some I would be willing to write about. If you have any of your own favorite ships from the shows above or related shows, I would also be interested in hearing about them :)


End file.
